konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness/Relationships
Eris When Darkness was young, she didn't have any friends, so she prayed to Eris daily for one. As a result, in direct response to her prayers, Darkness meets Eris (disguised as Chris) after one of her church visits. They became best friends, and Chris serves as Darkness' teammate until she is forced to work in Aqua's old position. This causes Chris to be away from Axel most of the time. Nevertheless, Chris and Darkness are still very close and meet up whenever possible. Satou Kazuma Kazuma refuses Darkness' initial approach to join the party but eventually concedes. While she fulfills his fetish for an "onee-san with great figure", her personality turns him off. Despite this, he often looks at her with lecherous eyes. Vanir teases them by stating that both Darkness and Kazuma have affection for each other, but fear crossing the line of adventurer comrades, embarrassing both of them. Darkness often blurts out perverted thoughts, which Kazuma often snarks at either verbally or mentally. Nonetheless, she seems to enjoy his verbal abuse, much to Kazuma's dismay. Though he considers her the most useless member in his party, he does sincerely care for her, and vice versa. Darkness also sees Kazuma as a good friend whom she can trust and rely on. Later on in the story, Darkness starts to develop feelings for Kazuma after he saves her from her arranged marriage. She will not hesitate to punish him when she discovers his involvement with troublesome matters, such as him being the advisor to the festival. In volume 12, she reveals that she likes him, and has been "obsessed with him" since he rescued her from Alderp. She kisses Kazuma on the lips when she has a major breakdown after he rejects her. As of volume 12, Megumin and Darkness start competing for Kazuma's affection, and in volume 13, Darkness tries to seduce Kazuma by offering to bathe him. Before she can follow through however, Megumin arrives after returning from a trip to her village and stops Darkness. Aqua Despite Darkness being a worshipper of Eris, they get along well enough to converse normally. She isn't easily annoyed by Aqua's antics, and Aqua appears to not mind Darkness's masochism. Like Megumin, Darkness doesn't believe Aqua's claim that she is actually a goddess. Aqua has helped Darkness a couple of times, for example by helping to lift the curse Beldia placed on her, and immediately curing her father's illness. Whenever Kazuma denies Aqua's pleas for help, she often turns to Darkness for consoling and assistance. Megumin They get along well enough to converse normally despite knowing their respective flaws and personality quirks. Darkness sees Megumin as a companion that she one time takes the curse from Beldia that was initially intended for Megumin. Megumin sees Darkness as a companion as well such as when she assists Kazuma in saving Darkness from the arranged marriage. In the recent Light Novels, they now have been competing for Kazuma's affection despite Kazuma's relationship with Megumin. Iris Darkness and Iris have a sister like relationship with each other since they grew up close due to political reasons.Darkness is shown to be very protective of Iris.Category:Relationships